


Kisshuus (Washuu Kisses)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [11]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Kiss, He's with both this isn't like a cheating thing or whatever, I wish there was a more advanced relationship tagging system, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: ANONYMOUS:slides in with a washuusaki idea: how yoshitoki and matsuri kiss haiseY'all can prompt me @ purgatoryandme.tumblr.com and see answered requests under the tag "drabbles".





	

Yoshitoki’s Side:   
  
The first time was unplanned. Yoshitoki, sappy romantic at heart, had always assumed he’d tell Haise he loved him first. Maybe take him out dancing, to see the sights of Tokyo, or to a movie…  
  
Instead, it was while they were preparing dinner for the kids. Haise had surrendered control of the radio and Yoshitoki was playing this smooth jazz station that always had him tapping his feet. Right between songs, he’d looked up from chopping carrots at the sound of Haise humming.   
  
He was doing a twirl, his apron fluttering around him, and humming the sax solo from Yoshitoki’s favourite song as he whisked eggs. There was a smudge of flour on his cheek. Yoshitoki thought he couldn’t possibly be more beautiful.  
  
Haise opened his eyes and laughed airly at Yoshitoki’s stare.   
  
“I always dance when I’m in a good mood.”  
  
Haise explained, cheerily swaying to the new tune that swelled up from the radio. Stepping to the rhythm, Yoshitoki approached him, sliding a hand around his waist ( _trailing after the loose end of an apron string_ ).   
  
“I hope this makes you still want to dance…”  
  
Yoshitoki murmured and pressed his forehead against Haise’s. He paused for a moment, seeking out permission, and found it in the upward quirk of Haise’s parting lips.  
  
Though it was unplanned, Yoshitoki decided it was just as it should have been. He could relive it every day ( _Haise in the estate kitchens teaching the servants to dance and grinning when Yoshitoki would wander in for his good morning kiss_ ).

* * *

Matsuri’s Side:   
  
_**It**_ happened when Matsuri was still in denial. When he was still pretending that Haise wasn’t soft in all the right places ( _rounded thighs, like a strong woman’s, and a gentle curve to his cheeks_ ) or that Haise didn’t control his heart ( _the only person to speed it up, slow it down, make it stop or stutter_ ).   
  
_**It**_ didn’t even make Matsuri fess up to himself. That would come later.   
  
Haise had come into his office, soft mouth forming an endless stream of arguments about preventing Investigator Yonebayashi’s mother from accessing wages independently. He’d bitched and moaned about abusive parents, draining funds from the CCG, and setting up a weekly stipend to hide money.   
  
He’d shoved all kinds of _**caring**_ into Matsuri’s face like he expected him to do something with it.   
  
It had been a long day and he was tired. The way Haise’s lips bent and curved was mesmerizing. The way that he almost made Matsuri want to help him was irritating. His feelings clashed and roiled against the pint of beer he’d had earlier-  
  
Matsuri leaned over his desk and grabbed hold of the back of Haise’s head. He pulled him forward, making him straddle the desk awkwardly, and sealed Haise’s lips with his own.  
  
It was all teeth and tongue, even when Haise’s soft thighs slid over the desk to wrap around Matsuri’s waist, or when his long fingers twined into Matsuri’s hair and massaged the irritation right out of him. Matsuri’s grip only tightened with the tightness of his pants. It was only Haise’s rapturous whisper of his name that got him to ease up.  
  
Nowadays, Matsuri wondered how he had convinced himself that he wasn’t in love, only in lust, when his name had been enough to make him kiss Haise’s nose and relax his grip.  
  
Nowadays, Matsuri wondered how he had ever thought he could separate love and lust with Haise ( _hickeys lining the half-ghoul’s skin, only to disappear seconds later, marked in deeper and deeper to match the ones running down Matsuri’s spine_ ). 

* * *

The Washuus Side:   
  
“C’mon you two, I have to go back to the Chateau. The kids are going on a mission soon and I can’t be late.”  
  
Haise insisted, trying to pry his half-naked boyfriends off of his arms. They’d both wandered down at dawn to find him fully dressed and halfway out the door and were too sleep bleary to willingly let him go.   
  
“Goddba kiss…”  
  
Yoshitoki slurred, patting Haise’s cheek in an endearingly uncoordianted movement. Matsuri seemed to agree, since he hadn’t **_disagreed_** , and Haise sighed.   
  
“Ok, give me a goodbye kiss.”  
  
He said, patting both of his cheeks.   
  
“Both of you, c’mon.”  
  
Later on, he would reflect on it as the first of many ‘Kisshuus’. He quite enjoyed being smothered in affection from both sides.   
  
Of course, later it wouldn’t just be the cheeks on his face getting Kisshuus, but that’s a story for another day.


End file.
